The Mating
by Walle1707
Summary: Amy a young were-hog is happy with her life before the day it all turns when she has to mate with someone she does not love but just has she was about to be bounded the ceremony is interrupted and gets kidnapped. Many things happen and is able to escape months later when she thinks everything is back to normal after starting a new life, she does not know life is about to change.


Prologue

In the beginning of October the warm yet cold breeze blew across a camp that had the most females than any other camp, many of them where already mated and few where yet to have one chosen, and far from that camp some nearby camps where planning on taking them away but the power hungry ones where wanting a certain pink bubble gum hedgehog that's destine was about to take a dramatic turn forever in her life. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir the Were-wolfs from the West new leader is here to make a deal with a deal with you that will settle peace between us" a young beta told the packs grey and old leader. "Send him in, Young Alex, I will like to hear this deal that he wants to make here" answered the leader, that he was recently done with checking the morning patrol report. "Will do sir" the blond furred Were-wolf answered before leaving to go and fetch the visitor, when he had returned he comes back with another green were-wolf that had a leather jacket, sunglasses, and two scars on his chest, that was the west sides new leader, "Welcome to the North side, what can I do for you dear boy" the old werewolf told the new leader "first of all its Scourge the were-hog, and second off all I want to make you a deal that will settle the peace between us, William Rose the Were-hog. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **What that is outrages, I will not send you too mate with my daughter and become her mate for life there's got to be another way to make this work" William told the mobian before him. "I'm afraid not but I will claim your daughter 4 weeks before the mating time comes so that I would not get her pregnant just saying knowing that some of my pack are already starting to ask and itch for war" added the green wereworf. "Fine the ceremony will begin tonight and I will call my daughter so that you can meet her" said the defeated old father answered before transforming into an old white werewolf and lifting up his head and howling into the moon that was meant to call his daughter. "She will be here any second know considering she did get her mother's special powers of the elements but they will awaken when she meets her true mate and turns 18 ". Just has he had finished speaking his daughter opened the door and stepped inside, "You called father" the young pink were-hog teenager asked her father before noticing the stranger. "Dear this the west sides new leader" answered her father, "Hello Scourge, my name is Amelia Rose, but is this all father I mean I am not no need of showing up do I is there something wrong father are you ill by any chance" asked the female one. "No my dear this young werewolf will be your mate for the next centuries that you will be living".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young Female were-hog wiped away her tears before entering the main cabin with her white dress that represented that she was still pure. As she walked down the aisle the boy she loved and thought he loved her back was not there it broke her thought and as she refused to let the tears fall and has she was busy thinking about her problems, and everyone was too busy paying attention to the bonding ceremony to notice or hear a dark fast figure knocking out the guards, and laughing on how easy it was. Just as the priest was about to tie the petit female and the new west side's new leader the dark figure entered and knocked everyone out with just the flick of his finger. As he walked in his eyes landed on the body of a young were-hog lady wearing a dress that was white and when he saw the color of the young women he decided that she will be great for his plan. As he picked up the body, he looked around before despairing, only his words rang out saying "It seems that tonight you will not get what you wanted Scourge".


End file.
